


Acnologia escapes from the time lapse - Alone

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Acnologia escapes from the time lapse [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	

Acnologia was trapped inside the time lapse. That made him arrive to the limbo, a place he knew very well.

 

\- It's been a while since I've been here. You should know, woman. The limbo is a place without time or space, and erases all your negative emotions. I should thank you for bringing me here.

 

Some meters in from of him, two younger versions of himself escaped from the limbo. One was alone, and the other was carrying someone else.

 

\- See? No time and no space. I can stay here forever and see this plenty of times. Even build my own world.

 

Acnologia laughed for a long time. But no one could listen that.

 

\- Why am I explaining this? I'm alone, and no one can listen it. I'm the only one who knows how this place works. Let's see... The first time I was here only 6 hours passed in the real world when I thought they were months. The second time, I was only here half an hour in real world. But that one was for saving someone and I was tied with a rope to appear in the same place. I think I can mess a little before going back.

 

After that, Acnologia made his arm appear again, and floated in the limbo for a couple of hours. He was just relaxing after 400 years. Suddenly, he noticed something in his left hand. He wasn't sure of how to feel when he saw it.

 

\- To who I was married before becoming who I am right now? I can't remember. Whoever she was, she might be dead now... Or was a he? We had children? I can't remember it... No, don't think about that. If you do, you'll be trapped here forever. That's what happened the first time, ¿Remember? I was lucky to see through it.

 

Acnologia looked at his surroudings, searching for something.

 

\- Where are you this time?

 

Suddenly, he saw it. A little light in the distance.

 

\- There you are. Where will you take me this time?

 

Acnologia flew to the light with his own wings, still in his human form. When he was near to it, he could saw the place where he was going to appear. In the middle of Natsu and Zeref's fight.

 

\- How interesting, black wizard.

 

Acnologia created a false arm with magic while entering to the light, stopping the fight between Natsu and Zeref, grabbing them from their faces.

 

\- Mind if I join your fight? I will crush you both.

 

Then he threw them at the same wall, with a sadistic smile in his face.


End file.
